Chloe Beale the Sex Goddess
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe tries to comfort Beca after a situation that the brunette finds to be embarrassing.


**Chloe Beale the Sex Goddess**

Chloe threw her cell phone so that it made impact with the couch across from her. Aubrey, who was sitting beside her, frowned. Chloe had been texting on her phone for the last 10 minutes and had been becoming increasingly irritated.

"What's the matter?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca won't respond to my texts. She's embarrassed about something that happened last night."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Chloe sighed. "Nothing serious enough for her to ignore me."

Aubrey really wanted to know what had happened. Beca being embarrassed over something sounded interesting. "I need details."

Chloe pointed at Aubrey. "I tell you this and it goes into the vault. If you bring it up to embarrass Beca, I will hurt you.

Aubrey made the motion of zipping her lips. "I won't say a word."

Chloe let out a sigh. "We were making-out and things were getting pretty heavy. I was grinding into her and she climaxed. She was so embarrassed, Aubrey. She made up some excuse about having to leave and I haven't spoken to her since."

Aubrey shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"I guess she's embarrassed because we were fully clothed and she's never experienced an orgasm before."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "You haven't slept with her yet?" Aubrey already knew Beca was a virgin going into her relationship with Chloe but she thought the two would've reached the sexual level in their relationship by now. They had been together for three months.

"I'm waiting for her to be ready. She's just nervous about the whole thing and even self pleasure embarrasses her. Last night was legitimately her first time coming... ever."

"Wow in that case, I'd be embarrassed too."

Chloe glared at Aubrey. "Remember, we never had this conversation."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Aubrey stood up from the couch. "I have to go to class. Good luck getting in touch with Beca." Aubrey grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. When she opened it, she saw Beca there poised to knock. Aubrey looked over at Chloe. "Found your girlfriend." She smirked as she winked at the brunette and walked out of the apartment.

Chloe stood up as Beca closed the door.

"Oh my god, you told her didn't you?" Beca was already turning a shade of red at the thought.

"Of course not," Chloe lied.

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment before placing her hands over her own face. "Oh god, you did! She exclaimed through her hands.

Chloe gently pulled Beca's hands from her face. "I'm sorry. She's my best friend and I needed to vent because you were ignoring me."

Beca sighed and moved to sit down on the couch. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

Chloe sat down beside her. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't... you know, just from kissing."

"Well there was more than kissing involved." Chloe rubbed her hand up and down Beca's back soothingly. "I think it's pretty awesome I can get my girlfriend off that easily."

Beca groaned in displeasure. "Not helping. I'm a one minute kinda girl. Our sex life is going to be horrible because I can't control my hormones long enough to make it through a make-out session."

Chloe grinned, amused. "You're being overdramatic. I like that I had you turned on so much that you came, and the sound that came out of you was so hot. It made me feel like a sex goddess. And you know what?"

Beca sighed. "What?"

Chloe moved her lips to Beca's ear. "If you came like that from a make-out session, I can't wait to see what happens when I really touch you."

Beca began to turn red again. "I'm going to go crawl into a hole for the rest of my life."

Chloe stopped Beca from getting up by straddling her thighs. "Come on, babe. You seriously have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Beca made eye contact with Chloe for the second time since she had arrived. "Sorry I ran out on you after it happened." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I don't mean to be awkward when it comes to this stuff. It's all just new to me."

Chloe kissed Beca on the lips. "I think you're cute when it comes to sex."

Beca rolled her eyes at being called cute. "Well I was thinking we could... move our relationship into a more intimate setting."

Chloe smirked. "Is that your way of saying I blew your mind and you want me to do it again.. this time naked?"

"Chloe." Beca began to blush again.

Chloe laughed. "I'm totally up for that.. if you're sure."

Beca began to fidget with the hem of Chloe's shirt. "I'm sure. You'll just have to be patient with me. I won't be up to par with a sex goddess."

Chloe giggled. "You'll be amazing, but how about we cuddle and watch a movie right now and wait for the right moment to take things further?"

Beca nodded. "That sounds good... except for the movie part."

"It's your punishment for ignoring me all day." Chloe smiled and moved to search through her movies sitting by the DVD player.

Beca got comfortable on the couch. "You're the best, you know?"

Chloe glanced behind her. "I know. I am a sex goddess after all," she winked at her girlfriend and popped a movie into the DVD player.


End file.
